Nos vemos, capitan
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Hay finales felices, hay finales que emocionan, hay de esos en que se espera mucho más... pero hay otros que no son tan felices pero en el transcurso si lo fueron, solo que nunca se esperan y con el paso del tiempo las personas que ya no están con nosotros se pueden olvidar, jamás quedaran en la historia pero sí en nuestras memorias. KurooxOC


_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate_. _Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _No vemos, capitán..._

Hay finales felices, hay finales que emocionan, hay de esos en que se espera mucho más... pero hay otros que no son tan felices pero en el transcurso si lo fueron, solo que nunca se esperan y con el paso del tiempo las personas que ya no están con nosotros se pueden olvidar, jamás quedaran en la historia pero sí en nuestras memorias.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que renunció? —preguntó Yaku al entrenador Naoi.

—Pues es lo que significa, que renunció ayer en la tarde—volvió a repetir a los pocos que habían del equipo de voleibol—escúchenme, la renuncia de Rena no tiene ningún misterio, solo quiere ocuparse más de sus tareas y subir sus notas.

— ¿De qué habla? Rena es la número 2 del salón—dijo Kai pareciéndole muy extraño que la chica que era la manager del equipo renunciara así de la noche a la mañana.

—Eso fue lo que ella dijo, no tengo más información y ahora vayan estirándose mientras llegan los otros.

Todos los chicos hicieron caso a su entrenador. Muchos de ellos miraron de reojo al entrenador Nekomata pero él solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados meditando. Querían preguntarle qué había pasado pero también eran conscientes de que no abriría la boca. Se tuvieron que resignar a quedar así.

—Esto es raro—dijo Kai a Yaku mientras se estiraban en uno de los lados de la cancha, lo más lejos posible para evitar que los entrenadores escucharan—Rena jamás renunciaría así como así y menos por las notas escolares.

—Tienes razón, pero aparte de eso yo creo que no debemos decirle nada al capitán—varios asintieron con eso. Se podía decir que Kuroo había tenido afinidad con la manager del equipo, no eran nada porque Rena jamás mostró interés en él pero era muy notorio en Kuroo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Inouka-no se puede engañar al capitán para siempre.

—Tiene razón, Kuroo se dará cuenta y apuesto 1000 yenes a que Kenma se dará cuenta rápidamente también—dijo el vice capitán—por los momentos no podemos hacer nada...

— ¡Dejen de hablar mucho y pónganse a correr! —el silbato del entrenador Naoi anunció la hora de ponerse serios y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _ **Unos días más tarde.**_

Kuroo se había enterado de todo, de la renuncia de Rena y sobre que sus compañeros de equipo se lo estaban ocultando, habían pasado 3 días de los cuales Rena no fue a ninguno de los entrenamientos ni a la escuela y todos ellos le ponían la excusa de que estaba enferma con una gripe de primavera... y eso que están ya en Junio.

—Kuroo ya deja de angustiarte—dijo Kenma mientras jugaba con su celular.

—Es que es muy raro, no contesta mis llamadas y cuando fui a su casa su madre me dijo que estaba muy ocupada estudiando para unos exámenes—Kuroo guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se puso a ver a Kenma jugar—es muy extraño.

— ¿Por qué no te confiesas y ya? Tal vez con eso vuelva—una de los problemas con Kenma era que no sabía si hablaba enserio o no con Kuroo. El pelinegro se acercó y le jaló la mejilla con fuerza— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Estás loco? Ella es mi amiga... no puedo hacerle eso a nuestra amistad—Kenma miró el semblante triste de Kuroo unos segundos.

— ¿Y si la sigues?

— ¿Ah?

—Síguela después de clases a ver a donde va y entonces podrás hablar con ella antes de que llegue a casa y se encierre—cuando Kenma quería tenía ideas buenas.

—No es mala idea, podría funcionar.

Kuroo se despidió de su amigo a la media hora de estar ahí con él. Al llegar a casa se fue a la cama con el pensamiento de cómo le haría para hablar con Rena, seguirla parecía un poco loco y pervertido pero puede que esa fuese la única manera de hablar con ella y preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó y el por qué renunció al equipo que tanto había apoyado.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

— ¡¿Cómo que se salió de la escuela?!

—Sí, ayer sus padres retiraron sus papeles, dijeron que de ahora en adelante estudiara en casa porque no soportaba ya a los estudiantes y que la trataban mal—a Kuroo le sorprendió mucho eso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría mal a Rena? Ella era la chica más simpática de todas y jamás se metía con nadie— ¿algo más que quieras saber?

—No, muchas gracias director-Kuroo salió de la oficina hecha una fiera.

Afuera estaban todos los miembros del equipo esperando a ver que decía el director sobre el paradero de Rena, no había ido a clases en días anteriores y eso causó sospechas en los chicos ya que ella nunca faltaba a clases porque decía que afectaría en su promedio y su sueño era ir a estudiar a una buena universidad.

—Kuroo, ¿Qué pasó?

—Se fue...

— ¿Cómo que se fue? -el carácter de Taketora solo alteró más Kuroo.

— ¡Eso! ¡Se fue de la escuela!

Todos quedaron estáticos en el pasillo viendo como su capitán se iba con las manos en los bolsillos y casi echando humo por las orejas. Todos se miraron las caras sin entender que había sido esa reacción por parte de su capitán, el cual era muy tranquilo.

Los chicos se resignaron, no había de otra, aceptar lo que pasaba y seguir con sus vidas sin su manager y sin su amiga. Tanto así que hubo ya un punto en sus entrenamientos que se habían acostumbrado a no escuchar el "buen trabajo, chicos" o el "buena suerte en su juego"... se había vuelto una rutina el no escucharla.

 _ **2 meses después.**_

El tiempo pasó y ya estaban en las vacaciones de verano las cuales eran muy calientes y muy aburridas. El calor era tanto que obligó a Kuroo a salir de su cuarto e ir en busca de algo frío, como un helado o alguna bebida fría en alguna tienda de conveniencia cercana a su casa.

El capitán del Nekoma se había acostumbrado también, se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de esa sonrisa apoyadora y de las porras. Se había acostumbrado a no ver más esos ojos azules oscuros y su cabello largo y negro... él siempre decía que olía a vainilla cuando llegaba y los abrazaba a todos felicitándolos por algún logro.

Rena era más que una manager para todos ellos y para Kuroo era más que una amiga.

— ¡Que calor tan matador! —entró a la tienda y se puso a buscar que poder comer—no hay mucho... veré en las bebidas—Kuroo fue hasta el otro pasillo y antes de poder cruzar su cuerpo golpeo con una figura un poco más baja que él.

Se escuchó como varias cosas cayeron al suelo irrumpiendo el silencio que había en la tienda en esos momentos. Quejas de dolor fue lo único que se escuchó después del tremendo golpe.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por don...? —Kuroo calló al instante la ver quien era la persona con la que había chocado— ¿Rena?

—Ah... Kuroo... —el aludido la vio de arriba abajo. Su cabello estaba corto pero un corte exageradamente corto, parecía niño, estaba más delgada, pálida y con ojeras—hola… ¿cómo están todos?

—... —el primer impulso del pelinegro fue tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia él en un fuerte abrazo—... ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

—Yo... —no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de la chica.

—Respóndeme Rena, ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? —tampoco hubo respuesta de parte de la chica—Rena, ¿Qué...? —Kuroo sintió el cuerpo de la chica más pesado. Al verle la cara Rena estaba con un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz y estaba desmayada— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Una ambulancia por favor!

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

Kuroo estaba en la sala de espera, los doctores habían llamado a sus padres los cuales en menos de lo que se esperaba habían llegado a ver a su hija. Según el doctor, Rena estaba bien pero se llevó una impresión muy fuerte ocasionada por haberse encontrado con Kuroo. Por supuesto los padres no lo culparon de nada pero si le pidieron que se retirara.

Hizo caso omiso, él quería saber que estaba pasando y por qué Rena estaba así, como un cadáver viviente.

—Kuroo... —el pelinegro levantó la vista y se encontró con el padre de Rena. Tenía gran parecido con su hija menos en la sonrisa, su sonrisa era la de su madre—sé que quieres ayudar a mi hija pero quedándote y haciéndote esto a ti mismo no es la forma.

—Yo solo quiero saber por qué se fue... por qué no abandonó a todos...

—Fue idea nuestra, Rena ya no podía hacer lo que hacía antes. Estudiar en Nekoma y ser la manager del equipo de voleibol ya no era algo que ella pudiera soportar más.

— ¿De qué me está hablando, señor?

—Rena está enferma, tiene leucemia—Kuroo sintió que el mundo entero le cayó en los hombros. Se esperaba muchas cosas, ¿pero leucemia?

— ¿Leucemia? ... ¿Por qué no dijo nada? —el padre de Rena bajó la vista y Kuroo pudo jurar escuchar como ese señor, tan grande y e imponente a la vista empezaba sollozar— ¿señor?

—Porque ya no hay marcha atrás, hace un mes estábamos contentos de que había superado todo esto y... el doctor nos acaba de decir que volvió pero ahora hay un tumor en su cerebro... si ya se esparció... no hay nada que hacer.

—No... sí debe haber algo que hacer...

—Me alegra que te preocupes así por mi hija, Kuroo—el hombre le dio un golpe en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento— ¿la quieres ver? Esta despierta.

—Sí... por favor.

El camino hacia la habitación fue tan largo que Kuroo pensó que jamás llegaría al cuarto. En su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, memorias de situaciones y momentos felices con todos los miembros del equipo y con Rena. Recordaba como insistentemente había pedido desde que entró en primer año ser la manager del equipo y ahora que estaba en tercero se dio cuenta que había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, para decirle lo que sentía.

—Rena, tienes visita hija—dijo el padre de la chica al entrar a la habitación. Había dejado a Kuroo afuera para sorprenderla.

— ¡No quiero ver a nadie papá! —la respuesta grosera de Rena hizo pensar a Kuroo dos veces antes de entrar.

—Ni siquiera a él... —en ese momento el padre de Rena abrió la puerta y dejó ver la alta figura de Kuroo.

—Hola... —Rena no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí parado.

—Puedo hacer una excepción... —ambos se sonrieron tímidamente. El padre de la chica le hizo una seña a su esposa para que los dejara solos unos momentos—Hola capitán...

—Hola manager abandona puestos—Rena se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza—no lo quise decir de esa manera... lo siento.

—Descuida yo fui la que renunció al puesto, ¿encontraron a alguien?

—No hay nadie que te pueda reemplazar, Rena—Kuroo se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y le tomó la mano con delicadeza mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias en toda la delgada mano—te ves horrible.

—Gracias capitán—ambos rieron nuevamente. Kuroo le gustaba hacerla reír, pensaba que no había mejor medicina que la risa y el verla sonreír también le ayudaba mucho a él.

Los días pasaron, el ir por las tardes se volvió costumbre e incluso logró llevar a Kenma a que la visitara pero siempre en secreto de todo el equipo y solo porque fue petición de la misma Rena, no quería que la vieran así tan demacrada y con corte de niño.

Aprovechaban las horas que tenían juntos para hacer bromas, ponerse al corriente con todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, Kuroo siempre le contaba los problemas y chistes que hacían en el club de voleibol y a ese ritmo el tiempo para ellos dos se hizo largo e incluso la enfermedad de Rena ya no importaba.

Fue un día de comienzos de septiembre, cuando Kuroo llegó a la clínica, que todo cambió.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Kuroo con desesperación al ver como varios enfermeros y doctores entraban a la habitación donde estaba Rena.

—Tranquilo Kuroo... —la madre de Rena se había acostumbrado a la presencia del pelinegro y lo trataba como a su hijo—todo está bien...

Kuroo vio cómo se llevaban el cuerpo de Rena en una camilla sabrá Dios a donde, eso lo único que hizo fue desesperarlo más, quería saber que pasaba pero debían esperar. Solo le quedaba esperar junto a los padres de la chica. Kuroo jamás la había visto tener una recaída en todo el tiempo que llevaba visitándola, era como una señal de que el tiempo se les estaba escapando de las manos.

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

—Al parecer el cáncer se expandió a los pulmones, tiene metástasis en el pulmón derecho, se descompensó porque tenía líquido en el pulmón y los resultados arrojaron que el líquido tenía células cancerígenas.

La madre de Rena cayó al suelo vuelta un mar de lágrimas, el padre de Rena debía ser fuerte por su mujer y su hija. Esa imagen de ambos padres hizo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. Su única reacción ante el diagnóstico fue golpear la pared lo cual le trajo un buen dolor y unas vendas para inmovilizar la mano por nos días ya que tenía un pequeño golpe y si quería jugar debía recuperarse lo más rápido que pudiera.

Nuevamente en su habitación los padres de Rena le pidieron unos momentos con ella y luego el podría entrar a verla, solo le pedían unos minutos con su hija. Rena estaba inconsciente, según el doctor estaba muy débil y tenía que descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas.

— _Rena... hija... si tienes que irte... entonces vete hija.._. —Kuroo escuchó esas palabras desde el otro lado de la puerta y sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies— _eres muy valiente..._

- _Hija... habla papá... solo quiero decirte que eres una niña muy afortunada... incluso en estos momentos lo eres... sé que no lo parecerá pero ojala despiertes y veas todo lo bueno que tuviste en tu vida... no veas el ahora, ve el pasado y sonríe una última vez hija... ser tu padre fue el honor más grande que he podido tener en la vida..._ —Kuroo escuchó como ambos padres sollozaban. Se sintió egoísta por ser el último en estar con ella aunque no se sabía si Rena se iría ese día o después... era cuestión de tiempo nada más.

—Ya puedes entrar, Kuroo... —la madre de Rena salió junto con su esposo dejándole así unos minutos con ella.

Kuroo acercó la silla a la cama, la silla donde siempre se sentaba y pasaba horas hablando tonterías con ella... lo habitual en sus tardes desde que estaba internada en esas frías paredes. Kuroo tomó su mano entre las de él y poco a poco fue soltando lágrimas de dolor.

—Eres una... inconsciente... —él sabía muy bien que esas no eran las palabras que quería decirle—... Te amo... te amo y... y desde la primera vez que te vi yo...—Kuroo lloraba mientras sostenía su mano. Ahora había mas maquinas que la ayudaban a respirar mientras su pulmón se estabilizaba después de la crisis que tuvo.

—Perfecto Kuroo... —el pelinegro levantó la mirada al escucharla decir eso—me parece una buena confesión... estoy muy segura que la chica es muy afortunada en tenerte... pero no seas tan tonto con ella, si es especial para ti debes cuidarla... y no decir tonterías... —la voz de Rena sonaba sin vida-me hubiera gustado conocerla personalmente—Kuroo se sintió más aliviado al ver que había reaccionado un poco.

—Sí es una confesión pero...

—Kuroo... ven acá y acuéstate conmigo un rato, tengo un poco de sueño... —Kuroo vio la idea un poco extraña. Se subió y tuvo mucho cuidado con los cables. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y él puso su brazo sobre la cabeza de Rena y la vio dormir tranquilamente.

No le molestó que no se tomara enserio su confesión, en realidad tenía parte de razón y para él era muy duro admitirlo. Según el doctor pasaría en cualquier momento, solo debían esperar y a Kuroo se le concedió pasar con ella el tiempo que le quedara luego de que sus padres se despidieran de ella.

Los días pasaron y Rena reaccionaba a todos aquellos que la visitaban pero siempre era lo mismo, se dormía muy rápido porque se cansaba, la crisis con el pulmón no la dejó respirar mejor y eso les quitaba más tiempo. Kuroo se la pasaba mas con ella y eso alteró mucho sus notas y el desempeño del equipo.

Él sabía lo que pasaba pero nada podía impedir que se apartara del lado de Rena, sentía que debía estar ahí para que ella no se fuera de su lado y hacerla reír porque no quería verla marchitarse día tras día.

Pero fue en un día lluvioso que todo acabo.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate a mi lado! —Kuroo lloraba tomando la mano del frío cuerpo de la pelinegra, ya no quedaba nada de vida en ella, solo esa coraza llamada cuerpo— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Kuroo vamos, tienen que llevársela... —Kenma había ido con él a visitarla pero nunca se esperaron encontrarse con esa escena.

Al momento de su llegada vieron al doctor salir corriendo a la habitación de Rena. Cuando entraron ya no había nada que hacer por ella, había pedido que si tenía otra crisis la dejaran ir porque ya no podía seguir, porque estaba cansada de vivir así, que ese cuerpo ya no era el de ella.

Cuando Kuroo entró a la habitación solo se pudo imaginar lo peor. Al entrar vio a la madre de Rena llorando en el suelo en brazos de una enfermera que la estaba reconfortando. El padre de la chica estaba llorando contra la pared mientras el doctor le daba palabras de aliento pero eran inútiles. El cuerpo de Rena está ahí, inerte, sin vida, pálido y sus delgados brazos llenos de hematomas.

Kenma no pudo impedir que Kuroo se lanzara sobre el cuerpo de Rena y empezara a llorar con desesperación.

—Kenma... no me apartes de ella ahorita... por favor...

—Si por mí fuera no lo haría pero deben llevársela.

—Kuroo... —la voz de padre de Rena lo hizo volver a la realidad—ella ya no está, solo queda ese cuerpo enfermo y triste... por favor, yo solo quiero que mi hija ya descanse y cremar su cuerpo...

Kuroo cayó en la realidad, él no era el único que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, él no era el único que había perdido a un ser querido... ellos habían perdido a una hija y Kuroo había perdido a... una amiga... solo eso.

Luego de que todos estuvieran más calmados los padres de Rena empezaron el papeleo para poder comenzar con los ritos funerarios. Kuroo quería ayudar pero los padres de Rena no lo permitieron, él también ya había sufrido bastante y era hora de que tuviera un poco de paz en su mente.

Su mente estaba perdida entre los muros de ese lugar. Se sentó en una silla en la sala de espera junto con su fiel amigo y ambos pasaban su dolor en silencio.

—Soy un idiota, Kenma.

—...

—Tenías razón, debí haber dicho algo cuando pude... tres años... tuve tres años para decirle todo lo que significaba para mí y ahora... y ahora ella no está... —los dos miraban el techo del hospital, la lluvia seguía cayendo mientras todos seguían su ritmo normal de vida—¿Cómo hacen las personas para seguir después de vivir algo como esto? —Kenma entendió a qué se refería.

—No sé pero somos un equipo y familia, cosas como esta no se superan solo se aprende a vivir con ellas día a día y a acostumbrarnos a la ausencia. Puede que no la viéramos mas pero es diferente pensar en ella sabiendo que está en algún otro lado estudiando que no está pero porque ya dejó este mundo.

—... y puede que hubiese sido lo mejor, fui un egoísta, ¿verdad? —Kenma no dijo nada al respecto—de seguro ella debió sufrir mucho dolor y también debió sentir que debía irse antes pero yo... yo tenía que aparecer en su vida otra vez y...

—Estoy seguro que le tiempo que tuvo contigo fue algo que deseaba y si ella estuviera aquí diría...

—Diría: "Capitán, usted es fuerte, levántese por su equipo y siga adelante" ¿o me equivoca?

—Sí lo diría.

Los ritos fúnebres se llevaron a cabo ese mismo día en la noche y al día siguiente. La noticia se esparció a todos aquellos que una vez conocieron a Rena y que compartieron risas, lágrimas, gritos... todos aquellos que la conocían estuvieron ahí. Vale decir que todo el equipo estaba ahí con ella, sentados en primera fila esperando que todos pasaran para luego irse a sus casas.

—Perdóname Kuroo... —el aludido volteó a ver al entrenador Nekomata—yo sabía de su enfermedad pero le hice jurar que nunca diría nada, tampoco quería que ustedes estuvieran tristes con su muerte y que prefería pensar que se había ido por otras razones y no porque su cuerpo ya no sirviera.

—Su cuerpo si servía... solo que ya no era el mismo pero Rena fue, es y seguirá siendo Rena para mí y ninguno de ustedes vaya nunca a olvidarla... ella jamás quiso que la vieran enferma y... ella solo quiso que ustedes la recuerden así—Kuroo señaló la foto donde estaba la chica de ojos azules con su cabello largo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—como la manager que nos apoyó y quiso hasta el final.

Luego de despedirse de ella una última vez los días pasaron como si nada. Una semana después de su muerte las cosas en la escuela y en su vida iban con el mismo rumbo de antes y eso lo destrozaba por dentro. Quería saber si estaría bien a pesar de que sonaba demente. Debía recuperar le ritmo de su vida rápidamente.

Tampoco había querido ir a visitar a los padres de Rena a pesar que habían sido como padres para él. Pero fue un día que iba por las calles de Tokio que alguien lo reconoció.

—Kuroo... -el aludido volteó y se encontró con esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba— ¿cómo estás? pensamos que te había pasado algo—la madre de Rena estaba parada detrás de él mostrándole una sonrisa sincera que de seguro le estaba costando mucho sacar.

—Bien, he estado ocupado en la escuela con tareas y el equipo... es mucho y no me da tiempo.

—Me alegra saber que estas muy ocupado, eso es bueno para ti.

—Muchas gracias.

—Te quería entregar esto... —la mujer sacó un sobre de su cartera—te la dejó Rena.

— ¿Rena? —Kuroo tomó el sobre y lo miró de atrás hacia adelante— ¿Qué es?

—No sé, Rena me lo dio antes de... antes morir y me pidió que no lo abriera y que te lo diera. Conozco a mi hija, de seguro es algo importante para habértelo dejado de esa manera incluso después de su muerte.

—Muchas gracias señora.

—De nada, cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos, eres como nuestro hijo y siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa.

—Muchas gracias nuevamente, nos vemos luego.

Llegó rápidamente a su casa y se encerró en el cuarto mirando el sobre que estaba encima de su cama, no sabía si abrirlo o no.

—De seguro es algo importante pero... lo abriré—al abrirlo se encontró con una carta. Una hoja de papel que tenía escrito por adelante y atrás—Rena... "Capitán Tetsuro Kuroo, siempre me pareció gracioso llamarte así a pesar de que somos de la misma edad y que tú me decías un millón de veces que no te llamara así porque te hacía parecer más viejo. De seguro mamá te entregó esta carta y por supuesto, ya yo habré muerto para cuando la leas. Una enfermera me ayudó a escribirla ya que yo no podía hacerlo y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad... mi última oportunidad.

"Sé que debe ser duro, a mí también me es duro decir esto porque sé que voy a morir, ¿Qué tan loco es eso? Saber que vas a dejar este mundo... y aceptarlo, también porque estas serán mis últimas palabras hacia ti, las ultimas que escribiré con todo mi corazón hacia ti porque sinceramente mereces saberlo: Tetsuro Kuroo... Te amo con todo mi corazón, con cada parte de mi cuerpo, con cada respiro que doy, te amo con toda mi alma y créeme que es muy difícil decirte adiós de esta manera.

"La primera vez que te vi me dio mucha risa tu peinado horrible y después me acostumbre a él porque ese peinado eras tú y si era diferente entonces ya no sería Kuroo, sería alguien más que no conozco. También me es difícil despedirme de los chicos, el poco tiempo que conocí a los de primero fue asombroso y al resto de ustedes les escribí también una carta pero dejé la tuya de último porque es la más especial de todas.

"Yo sé que esa confesión que hiciste era para mí, no sabía que te sentías así y me alegré tanto al saberlo que lo primero que quise hacer fue besarte pero me era imposible. Luego de eso recordé donde estaba, conectada a maquinas que me permitían vivir y con poco tiempo de vida... es duro... es duro aguantar decir lo que sientes a esa persona que amas y más aun sabiendo que siente igual que tú... por un segundo estuve a punto de decir "yo también te amo" pero eso iba a ser muy egoísta de mi parte. No iba a permitir que vivieras así y por eso esta carta está en tus manos ahorita. Puede que me odies por haber hecho eso pero por lo mucho que te amo es que no dije nada.

"Se me acaban las palabras para ti... solo quiero decirte que no cambies por nada del mundo, sigue siendo tú mismo, ese capitán tan raro y genial que eres. No dejes que por mí el equipo se vuela nada. También te pido que seas feliz, tal vez no ahora pero en un futuro yo sería feliz al saber que tienes una familia, una buena esposa a tu lado, hijos hermosos y sanos... que tengas todo lo que soñaste. No tienes que preocuparte por mí porque yo estaré bien.

"Tal vez esta carta sea muy poca cosa pero la escribo con todo mi amor para ti. Solo espero que me perdones por haber fallado como manager, como amiga y por no haber podido corresponder tu amor... en verdad lo siento.

"Para despedirme quiero decir que te amo y eso, incluso después de la muerte, no va a cambiar. Te amo mucho y espero que seas feliz en tu vida porque en la mía fui extremadamente feliz, en mis últimos días me hiciste feliz y no sé cómo agradecértelo. No dejes que los chicos se salgan con la suya y siempre dale ánimos a todos, mándale saludos a Kenma y siempre recuérdame como era antes. Me despido de ti pero no es un hasta siempre mi capitán, es un hasta luego.

"Te amo.

Nakamura Rena"

Las lágrimas de Kuroo y los gimoteos eran algo que ni el mismo se creía.

—... vuelve... por favor... vuelve... —al instante se dio cuenta de lo que decía y el que estaba siendo egoísta era él y más nadie—No... perdóname tu a mí, jamás te dije nada pero esas son cosas que no puedo cambiar, sé que estarás bien... solo espero que incluso allá arriba nos des ánimos y... —Kuroo miró al cielo pensando que ella estaría ahí mirándolo mientras leía su carta de despedida—Nos vemos algún día, Rena.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiis! este sería mi primer shot de este loco anime y primer escrito sobre Haikyuu! Este va dedicado a una gran amiga que conocí aquí, siempre hablamos estupideces por chat y este es el resultado de algo que ella me apoyó a escribir hahahha espero que no me odien mucho por hacer sufrir a Kuroo.**_

 _ **Si llegan hasta aca solo quiero decir gracias por leer y esperemos que pronto se vengan mas shots de Haikyuu, mayormente seran con OC así que si alguna quiere participar solo avisenme :3**_

 _ **Saludos, Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
